I Will Remember You
by Mary Penelope
Summary: Songfic! Jake remembers Rose. Don't forget to R&R!  Penelope, over and out!


Will Remember You

The green haired boy smiled softly as the golden-haired girl ran to her parents and hugged them. "You too Rose. Happy Homecoming."

_I will remember you,_

Jake was in Hong Kong, on the balcony, looking at a picture of Rose and him.

_Will you remember me?_

"Rose, look at my eyes. Somehow, you have to remember!"

_Don't let your life, pass you by._

Rose drove off with her parents, ready to start a new life.

_Weep not for, the memories….._

Jake grabbed Rose's hand, determined not to let her die with the rest of the Huntsclan.

_Remember the good times, that we had?_

Jake thought about the time he and Rose had gone to the Fall Dance. And all those dream dates they'd went on…..

_We let them slip away from us, when things got bad._

Rose and Jake were on the cruise ship, with Rose telling Jake that they couldn't be together anymore.

_How clearly I first saw you, smilin' in the sun,_

Jake leans down to help Rose with her books after crashing into her. "Oh. Hi."

"Hi yourself"

_Wanna feel your warmth upon me, I wanna be the one._

Jake and Rose were walking through Central Park in the winter, just talking.

_And I will remember you…_

Jake stood at the top of Grandpa's shop with Fu Dog, talking about Rose.

"It's time to let her go."

"Is that what your gut tells you?"

"No…"

_Will you remember me?_

Jake pops out from behind a corner as Rose passes by. "Hey!"

Rose looks at him a funny look as she starts to walk away. "Hey yourself."

_Don't let your life, pass you by…._

Rose walks out of a building with her friend and says goodbye.

_Weep not for, the memories…_

"You left this at my house." Rose smiled, holding up a photo. "Let's just say it brought back some memories."

_I'm so tired, but I can't sleep._

Jake and Rose are in the middle of a dream date.

_Standin' on the edge of somethin' much too deep._

"Uh, hey Rose." Jake grinned tentatively after she pulled his mask off. "What's up?"

_It's funny how we feel so much, but we cannot say a word,_

Rose's heart broke as she turned away from Jake. "From now on, I think we need to keep our relationship strictly professional."

_We are screaming inside, but we can't be heard._

Jake stared at Rose sadly as she struggled on the tree. "They were right…"

_And I will remember you._

"Rose…" Jake reached out to touch the portal.

_Will you remember me?_

"If you want to say goodbye, say it to my human face."

_Don't let your life, pass you by._

Rose stood with her parents in their apartment, watching Jake be dragged away.

_Weep not for, the memories…._

"I said there was only one way this could end, and this is it!"

_So afraid to love you, but more afraid to lose._

Rose leaned in to kiss Jake as he sweated with nervousness.

_Clinging to a past that doesn't let me choose._

"I told you in the dream Jake," Rose said sadly. "You can't save me."

_Once there was a darkness, a deep and endless night._

"Jake…?" Rose gasped, pulling her mask off in confusion.

_You gave me everything you had, oh you gave me light._

"I wish Rose had never been taken by the Huntsclan!"

_And I will remember you…._

"Wha- what are you doing here?" She exclaimed, pulling him into a hug.

_Will you remember me?_

"Rose, no! I know it sounds unbelievable, but everything I told you is true!"

_Don't let your life, pass you by._

Jake was shown, trying to find Rose.

_Weep not for the memories._

"I'm sorry Jake, Rose is gone."

_And I will remember you…._

Jake stared at a picture of Rose.

_Will you remember me?_

Jake's jacket hit Rose's furniture and his picture of them slid out.

_Don't let your life, pass you by._

"Who is she? The old dragon asked incredulously.

"Let's just say, she's an old friend."

_Weep not for, the memories._

"Hey, I guess I'm not that good at letting go!"

_Weep not for, the memories._

"Are you okay?" Spud asked his friend gently as he watched Rose drive away.

"Actually?" Jake turned and smiled. "I am."

_'K, so I actually wrote this a long time ago. But it was on my other comp, and I was too lazy to get it. Anyway, here ya go. Some adorableness of American Dragon._

_Oh, and the song is by Sarah McLachlan._

_Penelope, over and out!_


End file.
